Can't think of a title
by vampdiaries5698
Summary: Damon and Hermione are Best friends, but can they become something more? Can you guys help me with a title
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Dear Diary,

Today's been horrible; first I had a huge fight with Ron about why I won't be his girlfriend, now I have double potions with Slytherin. Not a fun day. Right now I wish I could be with my Best Friend. He's sweet and kind, to me, and he's a little bit dangerous, which I like. He's the only "human" that knows that knows about me. My mom wanted to tell my entire family when I found out when I was a witch, but I said no because they would think I was a freak. So back to my Best Friend he lives in America, I met him when I went to visit my cousins, Elena and Jeremy. So remember when I put quotations round human by that I mean he's not all human he's a vampire. Yes that's right I said vampire, but he's not just any vampire he's Damon Salvatore the biggest jackass vamp I know and I know a few.

No one's POV

"Ms. Granger, are you so bored that you won't even listen to the lesson" Professor Snape snapped while Hermione put up her diary.

"Sorry Professor it won't happen again."

"Hermione what's wrong, you never day dream."

"It's nothing Harry you don't need to worry."

"OK"

Damon's POV

*God I miss Hermione*

"Damon…Damon… DAMON!"

"Dear god I heard you the first time Elena, what do you want."

"What are you thinking about or are should I say who are you thinking about, are you thinking about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damon I miss her to she's my cousin."

"I just wish we could tell her about us."

"But we can't. You know why we can't because she's a muggle."

*That's what you think*

"Come on we have a train to catch."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notice: Hey guys sorry about not having an Authors Notice in the first one. So this is my first time with Fan fiction so if you could help me out by reviewing my story that would help a lot. I decided to make a story because I love the vampire diaries and harry potter. Ok so basically my story starts in fourth year because I didn't know how to get the other characters in the story. Its Hermione's fourth year there won't be that many things from the tournament. * *=thought. Please review and comment

Ch.2

That night at Hogwarts

Hermione's POV

*Dumbledore is going on about something called the Triwizard Tournament, but I don't care. Right now in America I would be hanging out with Damon and my cousins….* "and now to present the Beauxbatons Academy."

I turn around to watch the girls come in when I see a familiar head of light brown hair "Bloody Hell" I said. Then I see Harry giving me a weird look.

"What" I said.

"I get why Ron would say Bloody Hell, but why you?"

"Um nothing don't worry about it" I turn around just in time to see my cousin, Elena, walk by with the exact same shocked face as me.

Elena's POV

The doors open to the Hogwarts Great Hall. We start to walk, as I walk through I see a head of bushy brown hair *OMG Hermione.* We reach our table and I start to think that she's gonna freak out when she sees Damon.

"..and now Durmstrang."

A/N : Chapter 2 is finished still need help with the title. Review and Comment please I could use them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't been on in awhile had a lot of school work that had to be done. But I'm back now so enjoy the story today. Like and Review Please.**

Ch.3

Damon's POV

I hear the headmaster call Durmstrang. I'm so excited I didn't tell Hermione that I was going to Durmstrang. So she has no idea that I'm here. She's gonna FREAK! Ok here we go.

No One's POV

Hermione turns around just to watch the last school come in. She see's her cousin, Jeremy. Once he walked by she turned around and smiled. Damon had an idea to make her see him. Before he and Stefan walked by he grabs Hermione by the waist, picks her up and spins her around. Once her feet were settled on the ground she spun around and saw "DAMON!"

Hermione's POV

I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and they pick me up and spin me around. Once my feet were settled on the ground, I turn around to see someone I thought I would never see.

"DAMON!" I was about to hug him when he was pushed forward by his brother, Stefan. I smirked. No one would know what would go down if they laid a single finger on me. They would probably end up with a broken wrist. But other than protective they were also jokers. The Weasly twins would love to have a competition.

**A/N Chapter 3 is done. I have some other ideas to try out**

**Glee/Harry Potter**

**Twilight/Harry Potter**

**Charmed/Harry Potter**

**Ghost whisperer/Harry Potter**

**And of course LOVE STORYS BETWEEN ALL THE CHARACTERS IN EACH SHOW like**

**Puckleberry**

**Dramione**

**Blaise and Hermione **

**Hemione and Jacob **

**And many more please tell me what you think.**

**P.S what do you guys think of "Hermione's Best Friend comes to Hogwarts"**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner got a lot of school work and other things.

Thanks for putting up with me

On to the Story

CH.4

No One's P.O.V.

Hermione sits back down and see's everyone confused

"Who was that Hermione?" Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, Ginny, that is my best friend Damon Salvatore my best friend and Ron you don't need to know anything else about him."

"Well….Umm…."

Hermione interrupted him "Don't worry about him." She went quiet until Dumbledore was finished explaining the games. When the feast began she didn't really eat much. So she got up and left the Great Hall, hoping no one would see her, but someone did. Damon left the Great Hall after Hemione.

"Hey babe, wait up."

"Oh My Gosh Damon!" she runs up to hug him "I missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted you to be surprised."

"I was" she slapped him on the arm.

"OWWW what was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

"You know exactly well what that was for, now they're going to be suspicious and Ron will try and kill you."

"Oh he can't hurt a fly"

"Hey!" a voice came out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHH" they both said at the same time.

"Whoa calm down it's just me." Elena said while coming around the corner.

"Crap Elena, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry Hermione didn't mean to scare you, Damon why did you scream?" she said with an evil smirk.

"Because Mia has a loud scream." Hermione smiled at her nickname then thumped him in the back of the head. A few moments later they all laughed.

"Well, im tired so ill see you guys in the morning at breakfast." She started to walk away then stopped and turned around "is Jer. and Stef. going to be here tomorrow, because I still need to say 'hi'."

"Yeah , I'll make sure they'll be there, Mia, I missed you." Damon said

"Missed you to D."

Hermione hugged them one last time then left to go to her dorm and fell asleep.

A/N Thanks Guys for reading. Please review.


End file.
